


“单向”暗恋（3）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来





	“单向”暗恋（3）

Thor说完那句话之后，毫无所知的继续陷入沉睡，而前一秒还在沾沾自喜于哥哥的酒后乱性，可以借此要挟Thor永远陪在自己身边的Loki如堕冰窟。心存的一丝侥幸也被Thor亲手摧毁，这么亲昵的语气也只有相爱中的恋人才能做到吧。

Loki突然想到，如果不是他半途把Thor从Jane Foster手里截下，刚才被Thor操上高潮的也不会是他……所以他自以为是的找回Thor，结果却成了那女人的替身，这样的认知让Loki恶心得想要呕吐，喉腔上涌的剧烈不适让他撑在床沿处不住的干呕，随之而来的生理性眼泪大颗的砸在绒面的地毯上。

你以为你是谁？

你凭什么理所当然的认为Thor爱你？

全部都是自欺欺人啊Loki……

他浑身赤裸的躺在兄长的身侧，等明天Thor清醒过来发现今晚的一切，你只会成为他的麻烦。他会不得不因此负责，但是无论如何他的心却在那个女人身上。该死的，Loki没想到自己会陷入如此恶心的局面中，拥有一个透过他思念别人的Thor这简直让他恨不得往他身上捅上几刀。

不管怎么样他现在一秒钟都不想在Thor身边多待，他从小都随心而为从不因为别人而让自己受委屈，如果Thor因为同情而被迫与他相处，这无疑是践踏他的底线，他决不允许这样的事情发生。

Loki急急忙忙的收拾好房间内糜烂的痕迹，以及……为他的哥哥擦拭身体，看着那张无害纯良的面孔，Loki恨不得把他掐死。等他拖着酸软的身体收拾干净一切的时候，窗帘的缝隙已经透出白色的亮光，鸟儿也开始叽叽喳喳个不停了。

Loki觉得这仿佛是他的受难日，他被操到腰快要折断，事后的清理工作居然还得由他来做。衬衣已经不能穿了，他捡起散落的扣子，光着脚轻掩上门，回到自己的房间，把自己穿的这套西装咬牙切齿的扔进了口袋，整包塞进了垃圾桶。

他已经彻底醒了，换上干净的衣服后他决定出去逛逛。

 

Thor醒来的时候已经快要九点了，脑袋还有些昏昏沉沉，洗漱的时候他恍惚觉得昨晚送回房间之后像是和什么人激烈的做爱，但是看着整洁的卧室，Thor拍了拍脑袋，太久没有发泄欲望人就容易脑补过多。

下楼之后看到Odin和Frigga正在玄关处，佣人正拎着大包小包的行李，这才反应过来父母即将因为几场生意而离开一段时间，Frigga立刻给了自己的大儿子一个热烈的拥抱，而Odin一如既往的板着脸和他聊了聊外出实习的情况，得知儿子不俗的表现之后假装咳嗽了几声来掩饰上扬的唇角，用力拍了拍他的肩膀就算是简单的告别仪式了。

父母离开之后家中一下子冷清起来，Thor这才想起了Loki，昨天因为账目上的一些数据出了问题，大晚上被主管无数个电话叫起来连夜加班解决好问题，以至于他不仅缺席了弟弟的18岁生日甚至连信息都没顾得上发，Loki一定生气了，肯定等着自己上楼哄他。

Thor用力的拍拍自己的脸，猜测了所有可能的被用来嘲讽他的刁钻问题，来来回回打上了好几遍腹稿，这才终于鼓起勇气敲开了弟弟的房门。令他没想到的是，Loki的房内空无一人，床铺也整理得一丝不苟，他了解他的弟弟，昨天的活动一定持续到很晚，照理说Loki应该还在补觉才对，难道他一晚上都没有回家？ 

这念头让Thor有些不淡定了。虽说Loki已经成年，但是随随便便的夜不归宿也不和家人打个招呼，万一碰上了什么歹徒或是图谋不轨的人……

与此同时，电视上的新闻正播放着某公园发现一具无名男尸的新闻，Thor的心脏差一点就停止跳动，直到冲到屏幕前再三确认那并不是自己的弟弟，他才觉得自己又重新活了过来。

拨打Loki的电话又一直是无人接听，Thor越想越担心，在家坐立不安了半小时之后，Thor决定去警局报案。在他开门的同时，他的弟弟，Loki Odinson正安然无恙完完整整的站在门外，这让Thor顿时松了一大口气。

“Loki你一晚上都去哪了？老天，你才刚成年就夜不归宿，我都快担心疯了，刚刚电视上在播我们街区的公园今天发现的一具男尸，我差点就要昏过去了，拜托，我真的很担心你。”Thor用力的捏紧弟弟的肩膀，急切的问到。

“我没事，这没什么好担心的Thor，我能照顾好自己。”

听到弟弟冷淡的回答，无名怒火噼里啪啦的在Thor体内窜动，“你不能只想着自己，我是你的家人，你夜不归宿我会担心你是不是遇到了危险，Loki你太自私了。”

我是你的家人。Thor的话残忍了撕开了还未结痂的伤口，那儿再次汩汩的渗出了血液，他好不容易平息的情绪又不自觉的激烈的起来。啊，家人，你可真是无时无刻不再提醒我，Loki Odinson我早就看穿了你的那点小心思，别再做梦了，我一点都不爱你也不会与你在一起，如果你乖乖听话那我们还能成为家人。

“有什么好担心的，我一直和Fandral在一起，安全得很。”

“……Fandral？啊，我知道他，你在他家过夜了？那你也应该跟我或母亲事先打声招呼。”

“我累了，我先回房。”Loki面无表情的绕过Thor，甚至都没有看他一眼。

“我在跟你说话！你这是什么态度？！”

Loki一向都很听自己的话，即使心情不好对着自己的时候也是笑眯眯的，今天却格外反常，这让Thor一时间难以接受，身体先大脑一步伸手去拉弟弟的手臂，没想到却失手扯开了Loki虚掩的衣襟，领口处露出了白净的皮肤，而上面难易忽视的大片青紫吻痕却让Thor当即愣在了原地。

Thor突然的动作让Loki有些不知所措，他慌乱地整理好衣服转身就往楼上走。

太大的视觉冲击宛如给了Thor一闷棍，胸口难以抑制的怒火让他看起来有些骇人，也让他忘记去思考他出离愤怒的真正原因。

“你……和谁？”

“这并不需要你操心，哥哥。”Loki的刻意强调企图让他的哥哥明白他现在正在多管闲事。

“你和谁？！说！”Thor用力的捏住他的肩膀，面色铁青，仿佛下一秒就要掐断他的脖子。

Loki有些害怕了，他从没见过这样的Thor，但是满腹的委屈不允许他向Thor服软。他舔了舔嘴唇，攀上了兄长的臂膀，踮起脚尖凑近他的耳朵，“我刚才跟你说过了啊哥哥，Fandral。”

“…………？！”Thor如遭雷劈的愣在原地，满脸的不可置信。

“没错，我喜欢男人。呵，但是放心我亲爱的哥哥，我对你可没有任何心思。”Loki拍了拍Thor的肩膀，笑得像条吐着芯子的小蛇。

短短的几秒钟里，Thor的脸色变了又变，他的Loki，他看着长大的Loki，居然不声不响的在生日这天和别的男人做爱，还留下的满身的痕迹，不仅夜不归宿还对他冷言冷语，他现在就想一枪崩了Fandral这个人渣，他前几天还听Sif说他还在和他们班的同学纠缠不清。

膨胀到极致的愤怒让Thor开始口不择言，“Fandral这种男人你都要，是不是谁对你好一点都能操你，你是有多缺爱，老天，你能不能自爱一点？！就当是为了母亲着想。”

看到Loki露出脆弱的表情的时候，Thor就开始后悔刚才的话确实是太过分了。Loki就像一棵萧瑟的枯树，在刺骨的寒风中掉落了最后一片叶子，他满腔的喜欢和一颗赤忱的真心就像垃圾一样被踩在脚底，在Thor的眼里18年的相处不如一个认识了没多久的女人，自家的弟弟就是一个张着腿等操的婊子。

垂在身侧的双手握紧了又松开，苍白的面孔上扯出了抹僵硬的微笑，“你又有什么资格对我说这些呢？Thor，省省吧，难道你真把自己当成我的哥哥了？”

随着“砰”的一声，大门在Thor的身后被用力的关上，脸上的微笑再也撑不下去，大颗的眼泪夺眶而出无声无息的落在脚边，Loki每走一步身体都在剧烈的颤抖，果然，又只剩下他一个人了，为什么？！为什么他永远是被丢下的那一个！！！为什么从来没有人愿意真正的爱他……全是骗子，全部都是骗子……

如影随形的诅咒从不愿放过他，每当他以为拥有了什么美好的时候，命运又会残忍的把它毁掉。他曾以为Thor是他的救赎，到头来不过是他又愚不可及的跳进的深渊，不仅心甘情愿还自以为是。

也许……Loki，你就该是一个人。

 

Loki这几天总觉得心里不安，像是有什么事要发生，这感觉让他非常不爽。臭着脸裹挟着低气压走进班级，身边几个叽叽喳喳的女生正围在一起分享八卦，进入高三之后的生活枯燥又无趣，所以一旦有什么消息，不需要半天就能传遍整个年级。

“你们听说了吗？！隔壁班的Maia怀孕了，刚刚我路过办公室的时候，看到她的父母都来了呢，好像在讨论休学的事！”

“老天？！就那个戴黑框眼镜平时也不爱搭理人的高冷妹吗？！看她那样子我还以为是什么学霸呢，居然会做出这种事。”

“我听别人说她和好几个男人纠缠不清呢，恐怕都不知道是谁的孩子吧，依我看赶紧打掉好了。”

“我听的版本啊说她一个劲的倒贴人家男生呢，估计人家看不上她，她倒好赶着贴着的给人怀了孩子，刚才啊年级主任好像在问男方是谁，她估计是怕给人家惹麻烦还不愿意说呢，也算是痴心一片。”

“……”

大课间的时候他看到了那个女生，透过厚重的刘海依然能看到她哭红了的眼睛，所有的同学几乎是用一种看待异类的鄙夷和疏远在尴尬和沉默中完成了最后的告别。

 

TBC


End file.
